


Of Tinder Dates & Caramel Macchiatos

by yikeswtfmate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Online Dating, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeswtfmate/pseuds/yikeswtfmate
Summary: Y/N had no idea her new work routine would bring a certain handsome bartender to her table where she drinks her coffee every morning. Steve is sweet, although a bit sleep deprived, and Natasha thinks Y/N and him would make the perfect pair. But dating him is out of the question. What happens when, tired of Nat’s bizarre behaviour, Y/N installs Tinder and meets this really cute guy who can read her like an open book?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Ungodly Hours

Coffee shops in the morning could easily be considered anyone’s personal hell. The sheer amount of people trudging along to get their daily fix of caffeine would normally make Y/N stop in her tracks and take a turn towards the nearest coffee vending machine, even if it tastes worse than crap. At least she doesn’t have to wait for half an hour in line stuck between a very loud lawyer and that one mum who insists on buying the nastiest green smoothie she’s ever seen in her life.

However, coffee shops at 6 in the morning, right about when Peter changes the sign from closed to open, are heaven sent. Sure, the prospect of having to be out and about for work at 6 am is less than ideal, but at least she’s always been more or less a morning person. And her paycheck has been considerably fatter last month. 

Y/N takes her usual seat outside, caramel macchiato right next to her laptop. Today should be an easy day - fill out some paperwork before she heads to the office at 8.45, pick up Pepper’s coffee, and sort out whatever has been left of this week. Easy, simple and to the point, although Nat would love to argue that Saturdays are for sleeping in, and not for personally picking up documents from various stakeholders. 

“Or better yet, download Tinder and work out your stress with random guys.” Nat had suggested last night on the phone, when Y/N made the mistake of mentioning she hadn’t had any in too many months to count. “There’s this great guy I know…”

“No.” Y/N interrupted, knowing exactly where that would’ve gone. “Every time you tried to set me up with someone, it ended up in disaster. We’re not doing this again, Nat.”

“I just want you to be happy.” She muttered, most definitely being silently admonished by Bucky for trying to interfere in her friend’s life yet again.

“I am happy, sweetheart. Just because I’m not getting any at the moment, that doesn’t mean I’m not happy. Plus, you know what I think -”

“If it’s meant to be, there’s no point in me chasing it, yes.” Nat echoed with a roll of her eyes. “Sometimes your whole attitude of ‘go with the flow’ pisses me off. I say you should go after what you want.”

“Well, there’s nothing, or no one to want at the moment so there’s no point in me getting into a frenzy about it. When the moment’s right, it will happen.”

“Hey!” 

The voice cuts right through the middle of her thought, interrupting Nat’s sneered answer of ‘I just hope he won’t be an asshole like your ex’, making Y/N look up from her laptop. There’s a guy standing next to her, one steaming cup of coffee in a hand, uncertain smile on a face ragged by what can only be lack of sleep. He’s tall and broad shouldered, and she can’t place him for a second, before her eyes land on the sleeve tattoo on his right arm. 

“Steve?” She asks, just as hesitant.

“Yeah!” He grins, running his free hand through his hair, until there’s a blond mess of it. “Y/N, right? You’re Nat’s friend.”

“Yeah, that’s right. I uh- how are you?”

The whole scene most probably looks ridiculous to the outside eye - her sitting down, craning her neck to look at this monolith of a man, both of them oozing with awkwardness and hesitation. She’s always hated that touch of absurdity in interactions between people who know each other, but are not even acquaintances. Even though her job as an executive assistant requires her to navigate situations just like these, that does not mean it makes it easier for her to know how to do that in her personal life. It’s called balance - be a badass at your job, but you’re left an embarrassing mess when it comes to talking to cute guys that you don’t actually know.

“Just got off my shift. Thought I should grab a coffee and spare myself of falling asleep on the subway again.”

“Oh. You’re still working as a bartender then?” She replies, digging her claws into the faint memory of him running from one end of the bar to the other, barely managing to shake her hand after a brief introduction that one time she agreed to go out with Nat and Bucky. 

“Yep. I’m actually part-owner now.” Steve says proudly and she can’t help but grin with him. 

“Congratulations!” Y/N claps her hands - what is that, come on, get yourself together. “Hey, do you wanna take a seat and have your coffee? I feel weird sitting while you’re standing.”

“Ah, I shouldn’t. I’ve been up for almost 24 hours now.” He scratches the back of his head, checks his watch and glances at her again in thought. “But I can spare 5 more minutes to finish this. Wouldn’t want to spill it all over me again.”

Y/N smiles and does her best at clearing at least one corner of the table. He takes a seat, and she notices the way his knee brushes softly against hers, and fair enough, the table is small, but this guy is massive and he’s dwarfing everything around him - it’s no wonder they can barely fit together. 

“So what are you up to at this ungodly hour of the morning on a Saturday?” He asks after swiftly scanning all the papers and electronics between them.

“Ah, my life is definitely less exciting than yours.” She laughs. “I’m just getting to work.”

“On a Saturday?” His confusion is clear. So is his amusement as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“I see Nat hasn’t been complaining to everyone around her about me. That’s reassuring.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Steve shrugs. “Whenever they come to the bar, I’m usually working. I can barely exchange two words with them.”

“That’s right. I remember her saying something about you needing to get a break.” 

“More like a life. I haven’t had a day off in months, I don’t even know what daylight looks like anymore.”

There’s no denying the fact that he looks exhausted - if the dark circles under his eyes wouldn’t be indication enough, it’s easy to read it in the tense set of his shoulders, the way he’s more slumping than sitting in his chair. Y/N is filled with a weird sense of wanting to make this man a cup of tea and order him to go to bed already. His gaze keeps shifting, as if it can’t focus on anything for more than a few seconds, and there’s a slight hint of misery written all over his features that is cleverly hidden by his happy-go-lucky attitude, which seems superficial if analysed closely. Perks of being the best at her job, curse for people who don’t want their business pried into, but then again…they don’t know each other that well, so she keeps her mouth shut. Whatever is bothering him is none of her damn business.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what nightlife looks like anymore.” She offers.

“We’d make an invincible human being if we were to join forces.” Steve laughs. “I’ll tell you all about teenagers trying to get in with fake IDs, how to get rid of vomit in the toilets and what’s the best way to mix a Long Island and you can tell me all about traffic in the morning, rush hour at lunchtime and what kids are up to when they get off school.”

“Mostly TikTok dances.” Y/N shrugs, which earns her the cutest sleep-deprived laugh she’s ever heard in her life. 

“Is that what those are? Oh God, I feel old now.” 

She chuckles - it’s cute, he’s cute. In a lost puppy kind of way, but her final verdict is interrupted by her phone vibrating next to her hand. Now, she wouldn’t normally be so rude as to answer a phone in the middle of a conversation, especially when she is focused on the crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he’s grinning at his not-exactly-joke, but PEPPER CALLING is a rude awakening that she is supposed to actually be at work in less than 15 minutes. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I have to get this, it’s my boss.”

“No worries. I should get going anyway. I think I’ve already slipped into sleepwalking anyway.” He stands up and fumbles around for a few seconds - yet another situation that neither of them seems to know how to handle. Are they supposed to shake hands? Hug? Take an imaginary hat off? 

So Y/N settles on a smile, which must put him at ease a teensy bit, because he grins back at her - that boyish grin that made her think cute way too many times by this time of the day. 

“It was great seeing you, Y/N. Don’t overwork yourself today. It is Saturday after all.”

“Says the one who’s 90% asleep.” Y/N giggles. “Bye, Steve!”

“See you around, sweetheart!”

*

Nat takes out a bottle of wine, moving around the well-lit kitchen as if she’s lived there her whole entire life, and not only for the past three weeks. Y/N is still mesmerised by the fake brick wall in front of her to pay attention to the glass thrust between her fingers - this apartment is gorgeous. She had no idea Bucky was so good at interior design, which must have been a huge selling point when they’ve decided where to live together. Christ, Y/N would have wanted to move in with him after only 5 months, for this apartment alone. But Nat is frowning - that deep line between her eyebrows leaves nothing to speculation, and Y/N knows her best friend too well not to realise that she is not happy with what she’s hearing.

“Are you going to say anything or should I just assume you’re pissed off?”

“I’m not pissed off.” Nat says, an immediate response that sounds too close to defensiveness to sound like truth. “I’m just- I’m surprised, is all. I mean, it is Steve we’re talking about here after all.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t understand why you’re reacting like this.”

Nat brings her foot up on her stool, and braces her knee while her other hand is playing with the rim of her glass. She’s avoiding eye contact, which is never a good sign when it comes to her, yet Y/N simply can’t put her finger on the reason behind her sudden change in demeanour when she’s told her that she met Steve this morning. 

“I just don’t think that Steve would be the right person for you right now.” She finally mutters and there’s a tinge of embarrassment in her tone that Y/N can’t decipher.

“Ok, you’re going to have to explain what the hell is going on because I have no idea what’s with all this hostility. All I did was tell you that I chatted with Steve for half an hour this morning. How did you connect that to me getting into a relationship with him?”

“Because!” Nat groans. “You and Steve would be perfect for each other. Not to mention you’re my best friend and he’s Bucky’s best friend and just that idea alone gives me cavities. I want you to be together!”

“I’ve seriously never been more confused in my entire life.”

“Ok, look, I’m going to be completely honest with you right now.” Nat sighs and she at long last makes eye contact. “It’s not my story to tell, but the gist of it is that Steve’s recently gotten out of a relationship with one of my friends from work. He was completely swept off his feet, even Bucky’s never seen him this infatuated with someone. The problem is that, as much as I love Peggy, she really did a number on him. He’s been a complete wreck ever since and he doesn’t even know that she’s gotten back together with her ex. I’m just saying that he’s not in the right emotional state to get into another relationship right now. And you’re in a complete state at the moment as well.”

“Me?” Y/N squeals, surprised by this sudden change of direction. “What is wrong with me?”

“Honey, you also recently got out of a serious relationship where you were practically married to the guy. I really think you should spend some time alone and focus on yourself, and not guys. Flings, fuck buddies, Tinder, sure, whatever. Do whatever you couldn’t during these past few years, but you’re not ready to jump into another serious relationship again. I love you and I love Steve, but you’d probably destroy each other if you were to get together.”

Y/N waits for a few more seconds in order to make sure Nat’s said her piece. She’s surprised by her friend’s outburst - it was only yesterday that Y/N’s explained to her that she’s not willing to get herself out there just yet and she was rebuffed by promises of friends and possibilities. This mix of encouragement and relentlessness is nothing short of confusing. Especially since Y/N hasn’t even hinted at a potential romance with Steve.

“Ok, first of all, I want you to know that I agree with you. I’m not ready to get into another relationship right now, but I also want you to understand that I’m not going back to jumping into bed with guys I barely know. Look where that got me last time! Second, I didn’t tell you I saw Steve today because I want to be in a relationship with him. We just talked. As friends. Nothing more.”

They look at each other in silence for a few moments, a sense of uneasiness that Y/N’s never felt in the whole time she’s known Nat. There’s something odd about her reaction, but she can’t say what it is exactly. She guesses she can understand her friend’s protectiveness over Steve - after all, she knows all too well how much of a mama bear Nat can be with people she cares about, but isn’t she supposed to care more about what her best friend might want? Even if Y/N doesn’t want Steve, but it’s the principle of it!

“Right.” Nat mutters. “Well, I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Nat, I’m not doing anything. I barely talked once with the guy by accident.” 

This is getting ridiculous.

“Just remember that I don’t want to be involved in this.”

“There’s no this to be involved in!”


	2. Stunning Views

“You really should be sleeping at this hour. It’s unnatural.”

Y/N’s head snaps up and her eyes meet ocean ones yet again in less than four days. There’s uneasiness tugging at the corners of her smile, but this time it’s not awkwardness - it’s Nat and her strange behaviour. But she’s not doing anything wrong, right? She didn’t go looking for him, she didn’t even follow him on Instagram, he just happened to be at the coffee shop yet again. And he’s looking at her expectantly - 

“Look who’s talking. Take a seat before you pass out.” She laughs.

They do the same dance like last time and once again, his knee bumps into hers. There’s a swirl of conflicting butterflies that instantly fills her belly, but Y/N does her best to tame them down -  _ I do not want a relationship with this guy, I’m perfectly happy on my own, we’re just having a conversation. _

“Now I have to know. Why exactly are you up at 7 in the morning  _ again _ ?” 

“I told you, I’m getting to work.” She shrugs at his raised eyebrow, takes a sip of her coffee. She knows her schedule is crazy, she’s well aware of that, but she won’t let a guy who wakes up at 5 pm and goes to sleep at 9 am judge her. “I’m Stark Industries’ CEO’s executive assistant. There are all sorts of unusual requests that I get in my line of work.”

“Wow. Pepper Potts’ assistant, huh? That sounds intense.” Steve whistles and she can’t help the sense of pride that swells in her chest at his blatant admiration. And it’s not just because everyone and their mother has heard about Stark Industries and its CEO, it’s because she’s worked her ass off for this job. Right to the point she uprooted her entire life for years just to work in their London headquarters.

“I had to put all that bullet journaling and colour coding I did in high school and college to good use.” Y/N shrugs and she’s rewarded with that raucous laughter yet again. 

“And I’m here not even knowing what day it is.” 

“Well, you  _ did  _ say that together we’d make an invincible human being.”

“That’d be a glorious human being. No one could stop us.”

There’s a mischievous glint in his eye that Y/N doesn’t miss. She likes it, although Nat’s words keep banging around in her brain and she’s doing her best not to melt under his gaze.  _ God, he’s cute _ .

*

Y/N bumps into Steve every day for the two weeks. Or rather, he shows up half an hour after she starts going through her to do list for the day with a comment about their sleep patterns. One moment she scribbles down a meeting and the next, he bumps his knee to hers. She’s come to expect him, even going to the point where she subconsciously leaves a corner of the table free for him.

Today, however, she’s running late. She’s been stuck in traffic for more than she’d like and she  _ knows  _ there’s going to be a huge line at the coffee shop that will significantly cut down her time to enjoy her morning ritual. Y/N wonders if there’s any point in stopping by anymore. Even the tables must be all full and she might as well just head into the office and settle for a quick coffee in the cafeteria downstairs. 

_ I’m not going to see Steve today,  _ she thinks right when her phone dings with a new notification. It’s a red light and she’s already been standing in line for more than five minutes so she picks the phone up and sees a follow request on Instagram from Steve.  _ What the fuck? _ Right when a new message pops up in her inbox.

**_I just realised we never even exchanged phone numbers so I was left to my only resort, like a teenager!_ **

**_I hope you’re alright, I’ve been sitting here for 10 minutes and there’s no sight of you. This feels too lonely for my liking._ **

There’s this feeling blooming in her chest that she doesn’t want to describe in words. She knows all too well what it might be, but for her sanity and the promise she’d made, Y/N would rather live in denial.  _ Just friends, nothing more, I don’t want a relationship with a guy who’s still hung up on his ex, I don’t need that type of shit in my life again  _ has become her new mantra recently, but they’re friends, right? She can’t just leave him on  _ seen _ .

**Stuck in traffic. Will be there in 5...hopefully!**

The line is long, just as she’d predicted - spanning right up to the door and there are girls there who look like their orders might take a year just to spell them out. That cafeteria sure sounds great right about now, but there’s Steve and he’s waving at her, a huge grin splitting his face. Just as sleep deprived as ever, yet it’s the first time his t-shirt looks clean, no frayed ends or tears in sight, no smudges of wine or coffee on it either. 

She dumps her bag on the chair, gives him a one armed hug and a quick kiss on the cheek -  _ where’s that smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke she’s used to?  _ and nearly stumbles to the ground in her haste to get to go get her coffee. He catches her wrist with his hand, strong fingers lacing around her skin and it burns as if a fire’s been ignited right there to that spot, spreading to her whole entire body. She looks down, confused, yet he’s all smiles and sunshine today. 

“Where are you going?” Steve asks and she tries to move from his grasp, she really does, but what she wants most right now is to lift her hand just a tiny bit until their fingers lock for just one second.

“To get coffee?”

“I got it for you.” He says, nodding towards the two cups on the table that she hasn’t noticed until now. “I figured you’re probably running late and thought there’s no point for you to wait in line.”

“Oh! Thank you, Steve.” Is all she manages to let out as she slips on her chair, eyes focused on the swirls of caramel in front of her.

Avoiding eye contact is probably her best course of action, she figures. She doesn’t want him to see the gratitude in her gaze, or how she’s forcing a smile down, or the way she’d love to pepper his face with kisses just to thank him for this small kindness on this terrible morning. She definitely does not want him to see how her fingers itch to trace his name on her cup, right as his knee brushes against her, as always.

“How did you know I would even show up? I was just on the verge of going straight to work before you sent me that message.”

“I didn’t.” He shrugs. “I just hoped you would. Got used to seeing you every day after work.” 

She’d like to say something - offer him a cheeky reply, engage in the banter that would usually follow an unexpected statement, but she’s choked up on the idea that it might not be  _ just her _ . As the days have passed, she’s found it more and more difficult to deny the blatant attraction she feels for this huge puppy of a man. Nat’s words still whirl around in her brain, rattling her thoughts with images of a disgruntled Steve, unavailable and out of reach. Y/N’s logic might remind her every step of the way that she  _ will not  _ under any circumstances bite into something bigger than she can chew, but when he does small things like this, there’s a tiny part of her brain, or lady parts, or even heart that snickers under its breath.

“Well, you don’t  _ technically  _ see me every day, Steve.” She tries, maybe a split second too late to not sound just a smidge disappointed.

“Those are the worst days.” He muses, seemingly unaware of what he’s said, and  _ there _ , another split moment that makes her heart churn and her mouth pucker up in a grimace.

“So…” Y/N is desperate to change the subject,  _ anything  _ really to say so as not to dwell on his words, but her brain is scrambled, and in her defence she hasn’t had her caffeine fix yet. “Are you going to stalk me on Instagram now?”

His gaze fixes on her then, confused, and Y/N wonders if she’s finally fucked this friendship-not-really-friendship up. She’s been walking on thin ice around him for some time now, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d just up and leave at any point, considering her filter sometimes stops working when in front of him. But he smiles easily, takes a sip of his coffee, eyes crinkled at the corner in amusement, and then - he winks. 

“Interesting choice of photos from that particular holiday in Hawaii, not gonna lie, Y/N.” 

And  _ that  _ is truly the moment Y/N’s brain malfunctions. She can feel her eyes bulging out of her head, she chokes on her coffee, and she starts heating up from the inside - can it really be  _ this  _ hot in September? Yet Steve chooses to just grin even wider at her, unrelenting. He must be enjoying it, torturing her with thoughts of him poring over her photos in a bikini that granted, might have been too small, but at least made her ass look great. 

“The views  _ were  _ stunning.” She manages, cheekiness laced into her tone, because goddammit, she won’t let him rattle her into silence and she  _ will  _ get him to say it. 

“Oh, honey, trust me.” Steve laughs, a glint in his eye that she’s starting to get familiar with. “The views weren’t the only stunning thing in those photos.”

Y/N needs a moment. Is this really happening? Is Steve really flirting with her right now? Is he really saying all of these things at...8.45 in the morning?! 

“Oh  _ shit,  _ I’m late for work!” 

She jumps up from her seat, fumbles around for her phone, coffee, bag and maybe her last ounce of shamelessness before Steve can even utter a confused grumble. She can feel him watching her, processing what just happened, yet it’s his hand on her wrist again that stops her in her tracks.

“Hey.” He says, forcing her to look into his blue eyes - a cold colour that burns her to her toes. “Have a good day at work, sweetheart.”

*

Y/N is currently sprawled on an armchair, a glass of wine in her hand and a dopey smile on her face. And yes, maybe the reason behind that dopey smile might be in part because of a certain blond, but it might also be because she’s been listening to Nat listing off potential venues for the wedding. A wedding that, mind you, isn’t even on the table, considering the fact that Bucky hasn’t even asked her to marry him yet. He only groaned and kissed her on the cheek, as always, when she started going off on her spiel and went to their bedroom to answer his phone. 

“You’re going to scare him off one day.” Y/N giggles.

“Listen.” Nat says, slurring maybe just a little bit. “If he wouldn’t have even  _ thought  _ about putting a ring on this masterpiece yet, he’s an idiot. And I wouldn’t be with him in the first place if he were an idiot.”

“I thought you said all men are idiots.”

“Touche.” She concedes.

Half an hour later, Nat has moved on from castles and restaurants to colour schemes, and Y/N has started putting together a Pinterest board. She figured that, as the already decided maid of honour, she should get a head start and make future Y/N’s job easier. Plus, they’re both maybe just a tad too drunk to not thoroughly enjoy this more than they should. 

They’ve completely forgotten about Bucky, when he trudges back into the living room, a sullen frown on his face. Y/N is the first to notice him, and she straightens up, already readying herself for the bad news that he seems about to impart. He slowly makes his way to the couch and sits down next to Nat, who rubs a hand over his knee, not paying him any mind. She keeps rattling off flower arrangement ideas, but stops when she notices Y/N staring. 

“Oh, come on! I  _ know  _ sunflowers in summer are not the most original idea, but they’re  _ so  _ pretty!” Nat pouts, still oblivious, until a look at Bucky brings about her own confused frown. “What happened, babe?”

“I’m not sure.” Bucky starts, casting an uneasy glance towards Y/N. “We can talk about it later.”

_ Later as in ‘when Y/N is not here’?  _ Y/N doesn’t like that look on his face, nor his sudden wariness towards her. She feels a cold shiver through her spine, sobering her up, putting her mind into overdrive, wondering what she did wrong. Bucky can’t have a problem with her all of a sudden. They’ve become close friends as his relationship with Nat progressed, so what shifted? Is it the fact that she’s been humouring her best friend in these absurd wedding plans?

“Hey, Buck, listen, we were only just joking. Please don’t feel pressured to marry Nat. I mean, we’ve always -” Y/N launches into what she knows will become an entire tirade, before Bucky just shakes his head with a smile.

“No, it’s not that. Don’t worry. It’s not like she hasn’t been  _ aggressively  _ hinting at getting married for the last couple of months.”

“Hey!” Nat shouts, offended, but still just as tense as Y/N.

“It’s just - “ Bucky says, rubs an eye with a knuckle, looks back at both of them with a sigh. “I’ve just been talking with Steve.”

There’s no denying the way her heart misses a beat at the mere mention of the man. She wonders if Steve’s said anything to Bucky about their not-really-impromptu meetings, wonders if Nat is going to freak out about Y/N not telling her anything about this new, peculiar routine of theirs. She might even hope just a tiny bit he’s told his best friend that maybe,  _ maybe  _ he would like to take her out. 

“Oh.” Nat huffs, and again with the casting of weary glances Y/N’s way. “How is he?”

“He’s...fine, I guess. He just called to tell me he won’t make football with the guys tomorrow, because Sharon’s staying the weekend.”

_ This is fine _ , Y/N thinks.  _ It’s fine, maybe it’s just his sister or his cousin. There’s no need to freak out. _

“ _ Sharon _ ? Didn’t he say he doesn’t want a relationship with her and there’s no point in spending time together anymore?” Nat cries out.

“I wouldn’t call fucking ‘spending time together’.”

There’s a split second where Y/N is unsure whether she’s completely sobered up or just fallen into a drunken nightmare. Nat keeps shouting at Bucky, her face starting to match her hair colour by the second, while her boyfriend is just trying to placate her by offering potential explanations. Y/N’s just sitting in her armchair, completely silent, entirely numb to whatever is happening around her. She wonders whether she’ll sit still long enough, she’ll just morph into the furniture and not have to think about this newfound information ever again. She definitely does not want to think about Steve, or his face, or his flirting, and surely not about his terms of endearment for her -  _ honey, sweetheart _ , and even that stray ‘baby’ when he was particularly tired that one day. 

“Steve has a fuck buddy?” Y/N manages to whisper, effectively cutting both her friends off. 

“Oh, honey.” Nat sighs, sitting on the floor in front of her friend. “Yeah, he does. I’m sorry we haven’t told you, but I figured since you haven’t mentioned him in a while, there was no point in discussing his idiocy with you.” 

“Since when?” 

Does she sound choked up? Can either of them notice how she wants to scream on top of her lungs so everyone can fucking hear her? Or maybe rip someone’s eyes out? Or just simply teleport to her own bed and go to sleep?

“It’s been a few months now, I think.” Bucky grunts, obviously unhappy with the situation, but Y/N could seriously not give a shit about the reason why at this point. “They’ve met at the bar a while back, and he hasn’t told us anything about her until last week.” 

“Huh.” Is all Y/N manages to say. “Okay."


End file.
